marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
AKA The Double Half-Wappinger
AKA The Double Half-Wappinger is the seventh episode of the third season of the television series Jessica Jones. Synopsis Jessica and Trish go on a road trip to dig into Sallinger's past and unearth a horrifying discovery. Plot Jessica Jones and Trish Walker stood outside the precinct as Gregory Sallinger was released. Much to their surprise, he was being represented by Jeri Hogarth, who defended her client and declared his innocence. Sallinger then placed all the blame on Jones, claiming that she stalked and assaulted him. He then revealed that it wasn’t just Jones, but also a second vigilante, forcing Walker to flee. Sallinger went onto address the hero complex of those with powers, before pointing Jones out in the crowd. As the media rushed to Jones, she walked away. Hogarth scolded Sallinger for not mentioning a second super beforehand. Sallinger reasoned that they wouldn’t have believed him. Hogarth wanted this case in the public eye and Sallinger just made headlines by accusing Jones of terrorizing him and calling her a feminist vindicator. He figured she'd be satisfied. The only time that Hogarth has ever failed is when a client tried to undermine her, she informed Sallinger. Hogarth returned to her office, where she was confronted by Jones. She accused Hogarth of defending Sallinger to bring attention to her failing firm. Hogarth explained that this is about more than Jones. The firm meant everything to her. Hogarth refused to resign as Sallinger’s defense and proposed that she and Jones merely stay out each other’s way. Malcolm Ducasse found Brianna Gelden’s palm tree earrings on his dresser. He starred at himself in the mirror, visibly upset. Ducasse then called Zaya Okonjo and asked if they could talk. Sallinger’s press conference was gaining a lot of attention and the phones were going off the hook at Alias Investigations, with people asking about the second vigilante. Jones looked into Sallinger’s past to see if he may have slipped up. She looked into his brother’s death, which was allegedly a tractor accident. Jones suspected that this may not have been an accident at all and that Donny was Sallinger’s first kill. Zaya informed Hogarth of how their client Reid Pearson, who was doing a six-year stint for date rape, claimed that he was attacked by a masked woman and framed. With Sallinger revealing a second vigilante, it couldn’t be a coincidence. Hogarth ordered Zaya to go to Rikers and interview Pearson to see if the descriptions match. Before leaving, Zaya showed Hogarth how she accidentally texted her a message meant for Kith Lyonne. Jones and Walker drove out to Wappinger Falls to uncover the truth behind Donny Sallinger’s death. Jones entered the police precinct and requested the report. Officer Velasco confirmed that Donny was rolled over by the tractor and that Gregory was on a school trip. When Jones questioned why Ronnie Velasco wouldn’t show her the report, she called Jones out, as she was aware of who Jones was. Velasco denied that Sallinger had any involvement in the death of his brother or the seven victims in the train yard. With Velasco refusing to show her the report, Jones went into the restroom, where she texted Walker and told her to cause a distraction, which she did by causing her car alarm to sound. Once the officers are outside tending to Walker, Jones hopped the counter and stole Donny’s report. Ducasse arrived at the firm to find Zaya and Hogarth in a meeting with Sallinger, talking down on Jones and supers. They told Sallinger that Jones would find anything damaging in his history, so it would be best for him to disclose it to them first. In their discussion, Sallinger noticed just how much Hogarth admired Jones, which she admitted was true. However, Sallinger thought that Hogarth was overestimating Jones, who didn’t know the value of hard work. Not like them. Ducasse then interrupted and introduced himself. After learning that Ducasse had trained under Jones, Sallinger questioned his allegiance. As Hogarth escorted Sallinger out, Ducasse told Zaya that he was very much against her taking on this case. As for his face, it happened while doing a job for Jones. Zaya told Ducasse to either reveal to her what his problem is or else they would be over. Ducasse’s problem was that Zaya was in business with a serial killer. Alleged killer, Hogarth retorted. It’s not their job to assess guilt or innocence. Hogarth ordered Zaya to look for more reports on the masked woman. Ducasse volunteered to run background on Sallinger as it’s his job to assess and manage risk. Hogarth agreed though Zaya didn’t believe he was being objective. Jones and Walker spent the night in a nearby motel. With no foul play detected, Walker began to worry that they were wrong about Donny being Sallinger's first kill. After briefly thinking over her role as a cover, Walker recalled when it came out that she as a drug addict, four-time rehab failure. It was a moment of relief for her. She could finally breathe and be herself. Moving back to the case, they wondered if Donny wasn’t the first kill, then who was. Zaya found that police records showed that five felons claimed that a masked female vigilante assaulted, tricked or framed them. One of them being Reid Pearson. However, three of the five happened to be their current or former clients. Hogarth suspected that the masked vigilante was targeting them and wanted Zaya to follow through with the investigation, even though Zaya thought Ducasse was more equipped. The following morning, Walker presented Jones with a lead. Nathan Silva was on the high school wrestling team. Silva and Sallinger were friends up until senior year when he went missing. Ducasse approached Gillian and asked where Jones was. She informed him that Jones was away, looking into Sallinger's past. He requested everything Jones had on Sallinger, but Gillian refused. Jones and Walker arrived at the Silva Residence. Their son had been missing for fifteen years, and Jones was about to rip that wound right open. Jones then got a call from Gillian, which Walker answered. However, Ducasse was actually on the other end. He revealed that he was taking on the Sallinger case. While Hogarth may be defending Sallinger, Ducasse thought that putting him in jail was far more important. Ducasse worried that Sallinger would soon claim his next victim and wanted access to Jones’ background on him while he kept eyes on him. Walker agreed with this, telling Gillian to give Ducasse access to the files. Inside the Silva home, Manuel Silva told Jones that Nathan and Sallinger had one falling out when Nathan started getting recruiting offers. Sallinger was envious and wresting came easy to Nathan. Jones noticed a card with a photo of Nathan on the stand. It read "Nathan will always be with you." Sallinger sent it the Christmas after Nathan went missing. The photo was taken in the backyard, where a gazebo now sat. It was built the day Nathan disappeared. The whole team helped put. Manuel thought that Nathan had just skipped out on the work. Ana Silva, Nathan’s mother, was done answering questions as it brought too much pain. Walker, while sitting in the car, got a message from Dorothy regarding the show. Law enforcement officer then pulled into the Silva home. Jones, looking outside to the gazebo, asked if Sallinger helped build it. He did. He stayed the entire day, Manuel said. Officer Velasco entered the home after getting a call from Ana. Velasco told Jones to leave, instead, Jones headed out back. Jones flipped the gazebo and started digging into the dirt. Velasco drew her weapon and demanded Jones stop digging or else she would shoot. Walker came around back and started filming Velasco. Just as Jones suspected, she found Nathan’s body buried beneath the dirt. As Nathan’s body was taken away, Jones called Eddy Costa and told him that it was Salliger's first kill. There’d have to be DNA all over it. And so, Costa would have to file for jurisdiction over the body. Velasco approached and asked for her files back. She then thanked Jones. While viewing the recordings to find out just how this vigilante (Walker) gained access to their client list, Zaya discovered the footage of Walker sneaking into Ducasse’s office and Ducasse recognizing her and letting her go. Walker called the New York Bulletin from a burner phone to report a tip. Ducasse stalked Sallinger all the way to the community center. He watched from outside the gym as Sallinger taught a wrestling class. Jones arrived soon thereafter, after tracing Ducasse’s phone. Jones informed Ducasse that they found what they needed upstate to get Sallinger. Although, they can’t bring him in quite yet. Sallinger noticed Jones watching him from outside the door and invited her in, though Ducasse remained hidden. Jones wanted him away from the kids he was teaching, but he refused. Sallinger told Jones that she had no discipline and couldn’t control herself. Jones realized that he was baiting her to attack him in front of cameras. Instead, she got on the mat and told him to school her. As it turned out, the tip Walker reported was that the masked vigilante was nearby. So as the photographer for the New York Bulletin arrived, in her disguise, Walker made a daring jump off the bridge as the photographer took photos. After Sallinger explained the ground rules to Jones, the match began and Sallinger slammed Jones to the mat. As he laid on top of Jones, she mentioned Silva, which got a reaction from Sallinger, who she proceeded to toss several feet back. Sallinger charged for her, but she dodged the attack. Sallinger charged again and Jones slammed him. Jones then went on the offense and slammed him again, before leaving. The crowd cheered as Jones exited. Cast Main Cast: *Krysten Ritter as Jessica Jones *Rachael Taylor as Trish Walker *Eka Darville as Malcolm Ducasse *Jeremy Bobb as Gregory Sallinger *Tiffany Mack as Zaya Okonjo *Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth Guest Stars: *John Ventimiglia as Detective Eddy Costa *Aneesh Sheth as Gillian *Tijuana Ricks as Thembi Wallace *Mary McCann as Chief Ronnie Velasco *Mateo Gomez as Manuel Silva *Leticia Castillo as Ana Silva *Rachel McKeon as Char *Michelle Won Park as Reporter #1 *George A. Peters II as Reporter #2 *Samuel J. Joseph as News Photographer *Larry Mihlon as Elderly Uni *Frank Fernandez as Pedestrian (uncredited) Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **15th Precinct Police Station **Hogarth and Associates Law Office **Jessica Jones' Apartment Building ***Malcolm Ducasse's Apartment ***Alias Investigations Office **Jeri Hogarth's Apartment **Willie Dance Community Center **Long Island City Rail Terminal (mentioned) *Wappingers Falls, New York **Wappingers Falls Police Station **Silva Residence *Ryker's Island, New York (mentioned) *Harvard University (mentioned) *Virginia (mentioned) Events *Infiltration into Wappingers Falls Police Station *Ambush at Alias Investigations Office (mentioned) *Ambush on Gregory Sallinger (mentioned) *Attack on Jeri Hogarth (mentioned) Items *''Style by Trish'' (mentioned) Vehicles * Organizations *Alias Investigations *Hogarth and Associates *New York City Police Department *Cheng Consulting Management *Wappingers Falls Police Department *WJBP-TV *''New York Bulletin'' *Hogarth, Chao and Benowitz (mentioned) *FBI (mentioned) Mentioned *Erik Gelden *Brianna Gelden *Andrew Brandt *Donny Sallinger *Kith Lyonne *Reid Pearson *Nathan Silva Music To be added References External Links * * Category:Jessica Jones (TV series) Episodes